In cable television networks, bidirectional communication is generally provided by constraining the signals in different directions to different frequency bands. Commonly, low-frequency signals are used for upstream communication, while high-frequency signals are used for downstream communication. For example, the upstream communication band may be between 5 MHz and 42 MHz, while the downstream communication band may be between 54 MHz and 1218 MHz.
Entry devices may be used to receive upstream and downstream signals, split the signals, mitigate noise, or otherwise condition signals at or near a subscriber premises. Thus, the entry devices may include an upstream path and a downstream path. The upstream and downstream paths may be active or passive, and may be segregated based on the frequency of the signals, in a variety of ways.
Recently, there has been interest in higher-frequency signal communication with subscriber devices, in either or both of the upstream and/or downstream directions. However, many network devices may operate under the assumption that the frequency distinction between the upstream and downstream signals is in the traditional range noted above. Accordingly, such devices may not be configured for operation at such higher frequencies.